In some wireless communication systems, it may be useful to determine positions of wireless communication devices. Some techniques for determining positions of wireless communication devices involve determining distances between communication devices, and using distance measurements to calculate positions of the devices. A distance between two devices can be determined by transmitting a signal from one device to another, determining the time it took for the transmitted signal to travel between the two devices (time of flight), and then calculating the distance between the two devices based on the time of flight.